Mind Chemicals
by xXsongsmmrsXx
Summary: While visiting a friendly planet, the team gets intoxicated with a chemical that allows them to find their soulmates. Crappy summary. Sorry. CarsonxRodney, JackxElizabeth, Ronon x Tayla
1. Breathe

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis. I wish I did but I don't.**

**A/N: This is short. And probably my only one that will go up, because my other Stargate Fanfiction is what I call inappropriate to post. I have a couple that may go up, once I actually write them, then maybe they will show up. But only when they are finished. Yep. Anyways. Enjoy this?**

Chapter 1. Breathe

Carson POV

I walked down a long narrow tunnel with the rest of the members of my off world team. "So remind me again why we couldn't take one of your fancy transporters?" Rodney McKay complained. Their tour leader smiled.

"As I have said before. This is a passage to something sacred. We cannot go to such measures and disturb that." He said. Rodney groaned. I shook my head; must he always be like that? The other members of the team, Tayla, Ronon, John, and Elizabeth, must have been thinking the same way as We all three looked uncontrollably annoyed. We had received a message from Lorne the previous day, announcing that this planet was the closest thing to earth we had encountered, if not more advanced. When we had arrived however, it was more on the advanced part. I myself had spent a great deal in their medical office, attempting to learn their newer methods than the ones I had learned just by being on Atlantis. John and Ronon had automatically gone with the military leader, both coming up with plans to trade in efforts to get their weapons. Elizabeth had immediately gone to establish diplomatic relations, while Tayla had been taken to the library where she spent countless hours studying their history. It had only been three hours before that we had been invited as friends to take part in a sacred ceremony.

"We are nearly there." our guide said. Rodney sighed with relief. We reached an opening in the tunnel, and then were surprised to see what we had been led to. "The design of the ceremony is to find your equal." He sighed happily. I glanced at my team members, who just shook their heads. "Please, sit down." The guide said, motioning towards six rather comfortable looking chairs. Rodney did not hesitate to take that offer. I watched as he zoomed over to a chair and plopped himself down. Following his lead, the rest of us sat down. "When you walked through the Stargate, entering our world, a full scan was done one each. We use these scans for self-protection and for future reference for our friends. If Dr. Beckett, Colonel Sheppard, and Specialist Dex would follow me." He said. Sheppard hesitated, but I stood up. Whatever it was, it couldn't be that bad. The guide calmly led us to a white room. "We have discovered there is a chemical suppressed in your minds. This chemical is something usually found in our brains. Your people are not the first to have it suppressed. We have come a long way from what you are now. We have found some cases where the chemical is suppressed in our own kind, and need a little push." he said, pausing to look at the three of us. "Sheppard, have you truly ever fallen in love? Or for that matter, met your soul mate?" he asked.

"I think that is a rather personal thing to be asking." Sheppard said. The guide smiled.

"I suppose it is. Would you like to meet yours though?" he asked. Sheppard stared at him blankly. "You see, we have developed an inhalant. Much like nasal inhalants used as a substitute for receiving a shot. The people in the ceremony take this inhalant because they are unable themselves to activate this brain chemical. It's very safe, and will not cause any damage. It will, to put it simply, open your eyes. Though your people have this brain chemical suppressed, it was determined in the scans that your own soul mate is in the other room. To show our friendship, we decided to help you find happiness." He explained. Ronon growled at the man.

"What if I do not want that?" he yelled. The guide smiled.

"In due time, you'll appreciate it." He said. I looked at the man.

"I have a question. How do you propose to give us this chemical if we are unwilling to take it." He said. The guide smiled.

"You have already had it. You see, when you walked into the main room, it was mixed into the air. The effects will take a while to take effect." He said simply.

"You do know, we didn't do this willingly if what you're saying is correct." Sheppard said, rather annoyed.

"Colonel Sheppard. You may not appreciate it at the moment, but readings show just how much you desire for a companion, yet you do not act upon. We simple just gave you that nudge to make your desire happen. This is what we do for all friends of ours. Every one of them has had your same reaction, but in time has eventually thanked us. " he said. I found it all rather interesting. Sheppard didn't object, just looked down, deep in thought.

"Hang on. You said our soul mate is in the other room. Wouldn't that make one of three of us have a male partner?" Ronon hissed. The man smiled.

"We as a people do not see romance limited to only male and female. It has been frequently known to occur where there are same sex partnering's. We do not disdain it, we appreciate it." He said. I glanced up, mentally sighing. If only Atlantis was that way. "Now good people. If you would take the exit at the left, we will lead you to the gate. The best advice is for you to go to your personal living areas and sleep the night out. Tomorrow, when you see your soul mate, you will have a warm feeling come over you, and then your minds will mentally link. A bond is created between the two people that will never be able to be broken. An effect of this imprint allows two people to convey emotions back and forth, thoughts, and even memories. What one person feels the other will also feel. " he said, guiding them towards the door. When he opened it, I couldn't believe my eyes. The Stargate was right next to it.

"Well McKay's going to be pissed." Sheppard muttered. My thoughts exactly.

"Your friends will follow after you when you have gone through the gate." He said. Sheppard sighed and then nodded.

"You sure we won't regret this at all?" he asked. The man nodded.

"It's our way of showing friendship, not a way to drive friendship away." He said. Ronon tapped in his IDC pin, then didn't just say anything, just went through. I glanced at Sheppard who just shrugged. Sighing, I took a deep breath and walked through myself.

"Welcome back Dr. Beckett." Chuck, the technician, said. I nodded, and then just walked away to my room. My mind reeled at who my 'soul mate' may be. It couldn't possibly be Tayla, or Elizabeth. Somewhere inside, I was begging for it to be Rodney. I had been previously attracted to him for some time, but I was unwilling to take any sort of action towards that. My heart skipped a beat as I thought of the possibity. I made my way towards my room, but first made a side trip to the infirmary. Just to make sure nothing was wrong.

"Good evening Dr. Beckett. What brings you to the infirmary? I thought after the mission you would have time off." A young Asian lady said. I smiled.

"Nothing really. I just want to do a few scans on myself. The people of the world we just visited had us inhale a chemical that was supposed to unlock something in the brain. I myself don't think anything will be wrong, but you can never be too sure, can you?" I sighed. She nodded, and then led me to the examination table. I closed my eyes as the scanner scanned my body.

"I will inform you of the results in the morning doctor. For now, why don't you try to go to sleep? I can even give you sleeping pills if you feel you cannot sleep on your own." She said. I shook my head, suddenly feeling extremely tired.

"No I think I'll be able to sleep on my own tonight, thank you though Kikiyo." I said, waving to her as a goodbye. I felt drowsy. I mentally thanked myself for choosing quarters near the infirmary. Entering my room, I went straight to my room, collapsed on my bed, and entered probably what was my most peaceful attempt I had at going to sleep since I had arrived at Atlantis.


	2. Found you

**Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: Atlantis**

**A/N: Chapter 2. Yep. Hope you like it?**

Chapter 2. Found you

Carson POV

Drowsily, I walked down the halls towards the mess hall. My body was still felt asleep, but my mind was in hyperactive mode, pushing me to go find my 'soul mate'. I didn't want to find that person yet though. I wasn't mentally ready. Part of me was praying no one from the team was in the mess hall yet. I walked inside, and went for the food. I don't know why I didn't bother to look.

I glanced around, finally seeing John and Ronon motioning for me to sit with them. I hesitated, suddenly nervous. None of us knew how we would act, only how we would feel. Cautiously, I walked over. So far, I didn't feel a single thing. Then I finally made it over. "Not feeling a thing right?" John asked. I shook my head.

"Good. Neither are we. We checked ourselves first. Haven't seen the other three yet. I supposed they're just as nervous as we are. I heard Chuck saying that Elizabeth immediately went to her office and logged what happened." He said. I nodded.

"Yeah, I did a scan on myself. Just to make sure. Kikiyo said she would inform me when result are in." I said. Ronon nodded.

"What are we going to do? I mean what happens if one of us 'imprint' on Rodney?" he said, shuddering a bit. "I don't know if can handle spending the rest of my life, connected to him." Ronon said, shuddering.

"You two would make a funn-" he stopped mid-sentence and blankly stared. Ronon and I turned. There standing across the mess hall, was Elizabeth, frozen and staring right back at John.

"Well, looks like we can scratch Elizabeth off our lists." I said. Ronon nodded.

"No kidding." He said. I glanced at John, who looked deathly white. "Must be the shock." He said. I nodded. It probably was. Elizabeth was their boss, meaning romance should have been out of the question. We watched as John stood up, leaving his place at the table, and made his way towards Elizabeth. They met up in the middle and just stood there. "You know, I kind of thought they would be paired together." He said. I nodded. I had thought they would end up together in some way eventually, just not this way. "Well buddy. It's just you and me. Wonder who will end up with whom." Ronon said. Yeah, it was something like a battle. "I don't know if I could handle actually being gay, I mean if I ended up with Rodney. I like females way too much for that." He said. I shrugged.

"I don't know. I don't think it would be too bad actually." I sighed.

"What wouldn't be too bad?" I heard behind me. My head turned slowly, and then I stopped dead in my tracks. My body felt insanely warm, almost as if had a fever. My eyes connected to his, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. Something clicked between us, and my brain felt as though it was having euphoria. We stared at each other, hearts beating fast. So this was what John had felt.

"Looks like I don't have to worry about being paired up with him. I'm going to leave you two to figure everything out." Ronon said, and then dashed away.

"So you're my soul mate…" I murmured. Rodney grabbed onto my shirt, and then pulled me away. He didn't say anything, just seemed to pull me away. We ended up in some part of the city that didn't seem heavily populated. "Rodney…?" I questioned. He leaned over and kissed me. I stood there, rooted in place, unsure how to react.

"I was hoping it was you. No, I was begging for it to be you. I met up with Tayla and Elizabeth, and felt nothing with them. Then I could only think of the three of you. I honestly didn't like the thought of being stuck with Ronon or John for that matter." He sighed. I smiled at him.

"I think I had been hoping too. I had already liked you, maybe even loved you. But I wasn't too sure exactly." I said slowly. He grinned.

"Really? Because I loved you." He said simply, and then leaned over to kiss me once again. The guide had been right, I was thankful for what they had done.

**A/N: I'm not sure if this is finished. Honestly. I don't know where to go after this…. Should I continue?**


End file.
